


A Friendship Just Waiting to Happen

by ahunmaster



Series: God AU [45]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, F!Tailgate - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Kissing, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two unlikely people end up meeting for the first time when their boyfriends have do something in the same place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friendship Just Waiting to Happen

Being so small, Tailgate was often used to be overlooked.  It was frustrating when she wanted to get someone's attention, but it could be useful in some cases.

 

Like now, as she rested under a tall tree in the god realm.  Cyclonus had to meet at a gathering of lesser gods for some reason, but he had been out with her when he had gotten the summons.  Though reluctantly, he had brought her along and told her to wait here until he was done.

 

As several other gods had come by to quickly get to the meeting, Tailgate was glad they seemed to be overlooking her.  Before, when her lover had brought her back to his realm, every god and goddess seemed to be trying to get a good look at her, eager to see what had caught the eye of the stoic God of Night.  The amount of attention had been overwhelming.

 

But after resting for a bit, something caught her eye.  A giant red and black jaguar sprinted towards the area, a small woman on his back holding on.  With curiosity, Tailgate watched as they stopped a bit away from her, still oblivious to her presence.

 

She nearly gasped as the jaguar transformed into the imposing figure of the God of Wrath, Bloodshed.  Primus, she had only seen him once or twice and he was so frightening.  Why was he here?  And who was that human with him?

 

But the tense atmosphere quickly dissolved as the god turned to kneel down before the woman.  "I have to take care of something quickly.  I'm sorry I have to ask you to wait for me here."

 

That was... so unlike what she thought he would be.  Tailgate watched on as he reached out to stroke the woman's cheek.

 

"If you need me, I will be right over there.  I can be over here in just-"

 

A finger stopped him and to Tailgate's shock, the human had not hesitated to do so as she reached up to stroke his cheek.

 

"Bloodshed, I'll be fine.  I can be okay by myself for a few minutes."

 

"Thornstriker-"

 

"Please... I don't want you to worry about me.  You have your duties.  Please don't get into trouble for being late because of me."

 

The other human woman watched on as the god kissed the hand holding his head before he reached out to gently kiss at Thornstriker's lips.  Primus, it was so... sweet and kind, unlike what she had ever seen the God of Wrath as.  He always seemed so angry and intimidating towards everyone else.  Everyone else but this woman, apparently.

 

It almost reminded her of... herself and Cyclonus.  Others had been telling her how surprising it was for Cyclonus to pick someone like her as a lover.  But she had never seen him being his 'usual cynical and overbearing' self, as others had described him.

 

But this... Tailgate could feel her cheeks blushing as the kiss deepened, only for Bloodshed to hesitantly pull back.  After another sweet kiss, he turned and left, still unaware of the witness to his other side.

 

However, after Thornstriker had watched him walk towards the others, she had turned slightly only to finally notice the other human still watching her with a flushed face.  

 

"Oh!" Her face turned beet red as she turned away in embarrassment.

 

Tailgate suddenly felt her face flare up again.  "I-I-I'm sorry!  I-I d-didn't mean to s-s-sp-spy!"

 

"Oh P-Primus, I'm s-sorry!  I-I'm sorry y-you had to s-see that!"

 

"N-N-No, i-it's my f-fault!" Tailgate finally stood up to approach the other, "I-I should have said something!"

 

"I-I should have s-seen you!  I-I'm so sorry I didn't!"

 

"I-I can't help it!  I-I'm so small that people don't r-really notice me!"

 

"B-But s-so do I!  I should have seen you!"

 

"I'm sorry!"

 

"I'm sorry!"

 

As they finally stopped panicking, both women managed to cool their beet red faces to finally look at each other.  After a few more moments, one of them finally spoke up.

 

"I-I'm Tailgate."

 

"I...I'm Thornstriker."

 

And thus was the awkward beginning of a beautiful friendship.

 

END


End file.
